Issi Roads
A Black woman werewolf adventurer. History Child and transformation A young couple,Stanley and Kayleen Rhodes move to the big city with their daughter Stacy after Stanley, a wilderness researcher has to change jobs. Kayleen is a semi-retired law enforcement officer and soccer coach. Both parents regularly take Stacy out to the woods. Stanley has been teaching her judo and meditation for some time at this point. She is generally unhappy about the move, missing the time with parents and her mother's family. The changes to a new environment disrupts their routine greatly. The are apprehensive, over reactive and anxious. Stacy begins private school and needs supervision for a couple hours a day. They settle on an older Bimini woman. She is a governess, she seems practical and experienced. Se begins watching the girl and displays a mystic bent teaching the girl about local spirits and a zone rite (cirle of fire). The classic trope of animals showing fear in her presence, animalistic behavior, The parents have strange encounters with local youth tagging their house with symbols, petty incidents at school with a classmate turn into a vicious encounter. She has a bizzare episode at a local park and rends a small animal to pieces. On an annual trip with the grandparents there is an encounter with a wild animal. The two are injured. Finally there is a gruesome bedroom transformation and subsequent neighborhood rampage. The fathers coworker turns out to be an agent of Krypteia The secret group has been tracking the family due to the family's genetic connection to lycanthropism and the agency's ongoing attempts to splice animal dna into humans. The parents are able ot keep her from being killed as the government agency sweeps the story under' the rug An acquaintance of Stanley's from college tells him about a job offer in the city. They're worried about the change of pace and have safety concerns. Upon arrival it becomes clear the city is in the midst of a strange crimewave. A mysterious conflict between the city’s gangs involving torture and mutilation is going on. Also a shady government agency has set up shop, spreading propaganda, getting people to sign up and stalking certain individuals. They need a babysitter for Stacy also and after much worry settle on a middle aged Northern European woman. She is into earth religions. Stacy begins to exhibit strange behavior leading up to the full moon. She gets into a fight with a couple of older kids at the park. The fight is savage and she eschews her grappling training for brute force. After the incident Brunna teaches Stacy a zone rite called the ring of fire. Stanley and Kayleen find out and become suspicious of her. Stanley's co-worker Greg tries to convince him that she's a bad influence. Their combined friends convince them to send Stacy to a psychologist. There is strange evidence of stalking believed to be Brunna. Another incident sees them going on a troubling visit to a local park. Stacy becomes extremely hungry and is very vocal about it :). She wanders into the forest and her parents find her eating a forest animal. The parents fire Brunna. The gang war continues. Greg becomes increasingly/creepily interested in Stacy. The fits become worse. After a trip to the fair, Stacy has a terrifying full transformation. Wolf-Stacy reacts to the confines like a wild animal and tears a path out of the house. Stanley and Kayleen are surprised to see a tactical unit begin chasing her almost immediately. Greg is sent to coerce them into going with him and helping to take Amy down. They realize something is wrong and escape custody to chase Stacy on their own. The family is cornered in the metro park. Stacy fights the tactical unit with the help of her parents. They succeed in getting to safety Greg reveals he's an agent and that Krypteia set up everything to capture Stacy. They escaped int South America at the end of the novel. Teenage years A young girl wins multiple judo titles while training out of a small Bolivian city. The Roads family end up on the borders of the Czech Republic. Their village is quiet, rural, stable. Due to their chips they're able t hide almost in plain sight. Also they are completely unknown to the world authorities as so far America has kept it under wraps. Stacy is 13,doing well in the local school system, dominating her peers in judo at every turn. Her parents are living as early retirees with money from inheritances and the sale of a business. Krypteia is finally able to work out their connections in the Northern European community and hires a feared assassin (The Snow Leopard) to kill her Powers and Abilities Powers Easter Rhodes is a lycanthrope. She transforms into a lupine creature. The creature is the size of a large dog when she is a child and grows in size with her. As an adult it's speculated it will be about the size of a panther. Though canine in many ways the character has some notable differences. Namely it's near opposable thumb and long almost weaslish (or hyena like) jaws. It's build is muscular and almost wolverine like and built for quick springing movements. It's paws allow it a phenomenal amount of grip. Abilities Black belt in Judo, expert in woodcraft, tactics and firearms Category:Pup